


Bite Mordre

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dick Biting, I'm so sorry, LITERALLY, M/M, i'm trash, it's Tsukiyama sucking Kaneki off and then biting off his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is gasping in pain, covering his face yet still holding his legs open for him and Tsukiyama is so, so honored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Mordre

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for someone. I hope you're happy. To everyone, I'm so, so sorry. I hope you enjoy it and all that stuff, soo yeah. Comments are always appreciated.

"Tsukiyama-san..." Kaneki gasps out, clutching at his shoulders.

  


He's surprised he's letting him do this, giving up his body to him. So honored to be able to do this, to devour Kaneki as much as he wants, as long as he lets him heal himself afterwards. "Kaneki-kun." he breathes into his skin, inhaling his scent. 

  


"Kaneki-kun..." he kisses his neck, then sucks at it, a mark that will disappear in a few minutes. He wants to mark Kaneki for longer sometimes, wants the marks to stay for days, but next time, next time he can try, now his objective is different, something much more better. He leaves another mark lower, kisses at his collarbone, his chest, biting down at his nipples gently, not breaking skin (and he's eaten there, but he's not going to today). He slides down lower, his breathing quickening at Kaneki's stomach, the thought of biting him open again lingering in his mind for a second. 

  


Until finally he'a where he wanted to, pressing a chaste kiss on the insides of his thighs. Kaneki's half-hard already, so Tsukiyama gets to work. He grabs Kaneki's hips gently, looking up at him, seeing his eyes are closed and his muscles purposely relaxed. He kisses the tip, then slides it into his mouth, sucking a bit. Kaneki's hips move a little, and yes, things are progressing nicely. He licks up and down, slowly sliding deeper and deeper until his nose is brushing the soft hair on Kaneki's abdomen. There are hands in his hair, hands that are shaking slightly and yes, he loves reducing Kaneki to this state. He sucks, then pulls off, then slides down again.

  


Kaneki's hips would be bucking into his mouth if he wasn't restraining him, his entire body deliciously shaking now, Tsukiyama's name escaping his lips in tiny gasps. He eases into a steady rhythm, sinking in and out until Kaneki's gripping his hair, pulling at it gently. 

  


"Tsukiyama-s-san, I'm gonna-" finally, yes, this is what he's been waiting for. He lets go of Kaneki's hips, letting the boy buck into him as he spills. 

  


"Tsukiyama-san!" A strange taste fills Tsukiyama's mouth, something salty and sticky but not that unpleasant and he smiles to himself- and then he's biting down, the delicious taste of blood mixing with Kaneki's cum. 

  


"Fuck!" Kaneki's body spasms as Tsukiyama chews, letting blood spill over his face- he would mind if it were anyone else but Kaneki, but this feels wonderful, smells just too good, it's Kaneki- he has to take a deep breath, taking the time to watch Kaneki gasping in pain, covering his face yet still holding his legs open for him and Tsukiyama is so, so honored. He chews slowly, savoring the taste. The texture is different, mostly blood, doesn't really taste as good as other parts of Kaneki's body but it's still good, the cum mixing with the blood making it a completely new taste. Finally, he swallows, licking up the wound before going up to cup Kaneki's cheeks. Kaneki's crying now, so Tsukiyama kisses his tears, his eyelids, his lips. 

  


"Thank you, Kaneki-kun." he mumbles affectionately, holding him close.

  


"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay-" Kaneki's mumbling and Tsukiyama kisses him again, continues with the gentle touches until Kaneki is healed up. 

  


"Thank you so much, Kaneki." he says again. Kaneki smiles up at him and his heard clenches, a small, tired smile that makes him want to kiss him and never let go.

  


"You're welcome, Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki whispers as he closes his eyes.


End file.
